


Lovely Wicked World

by Lol_djr5



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Reality, F/M, Psychological Drama, Romance, actually is both, dark Romanticism, is not my lack of writing is my lack of motivation, mature suggested themes, update once in a lifetime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-10-02 10:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10216319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lol_djr5/pseuds/Lol_djr5
Summary: "This is not right, you have no right to do this, they are people too!" the girl screamed as she hit the chest of the scientist but he remained unfazed by her cries, then suddenly the man grasps the girl's hand and almost effortlessly throws her."Anyone who is a threat to society is not human anymore, they are savages," riposted the scientist."You are a bigger threat than anyone of us!" she yelled getting up and lumpily walking again."Ha... that's just what your father said.___________________________________________New life in a new place. Although Y/n was just trying to escape her past life for a new one, she felt at peace. It wasn't long until the wicked and wretched intentions of the world appeared clear in her eyes and now she must choose to stay and fight back for herself and her loved ones or once again flee.





	1. Chapter 1

"Mommy, why did daddy left?"

"...well darling, people come and go in your life. Some stay for the rest of your life, others are left without reason...or are taken away by death."

"Why did death took daddy?'

"Because he brought home something he shouldn't have and had to pay the consequences."

I woke up.

My eyes shot opened as a cold sweat ran down my forehead, my hands tremble and a chill ran down my spine, I had a dream, a nightmare that I cannot see to escape. I was the last one of the plane, almost every one was already gone. A nice Korean lady asked me if I was fine, I only smiled and nodded. I took my bag and hurriedly step out of the airport. Hanna was there standing by her car with a piece of cardboard with my name written on it, F/n L/n, it was weird how she wrote it down.

"You're a mess," I commented. She casually laughed before saying the same. Hannah sure looks in a bad shape; she dyed her hair red which was effortlessly tied up, dark sunglasses to hide her probably baggy eyes, she even looked pale. She had clothes that looked like she slept in them, and the smell of bleach was her perfume. She must have been cleaning this morning. "Touché," I replied nonchalantly. I wasn't the best good looking today either; I had a stressful flight and haven't had a proper shower since yesterday.

"I know a place where we can go and grab a bite," she recommended. Hannah didn't have to tell me twice before I hop in her car and demanded her to drive, I was hungry enough to eat a person. Oops, I shouldn't joke about that. Unlike in my country, Ghouls in Japan were at large in pretty much every where. America, Russia, China, Britain and other 'large' and powerful countries have already taken control of their cities and people, considered to be a good thing after the panic fifty years ago in the United States.

Lawless wasteland for six whole months. Ghouls, as they are globally called by the UN took over the city of New York. The rebel group had slaughtered more than three hundred civilians. Thankfully they were caught and charged with acts of terrorism, slaughter, and many other inhuman crimes. The leader as well some several hundreds of followers were publicly executed to make other ghouls fear authority and let them know who is really in charge. After that incident, many other ghouls have hunted down or suddenly go missing. Rumors spread faster than wildfire saying it was a secret organization that took ghouls, whether innocent or not and made experiments on them, but that was just rumors. I heard ghouls even had to start eating themselves to not hurt another human being but that just sounds painful.

"We are here," Hannah's voice ring snapping me from my memory. The place was small and looked like a casual coffee shop outside the city. The smell of coffee lingered in the room, it was really soothing and comfortable like all my stress has been stripped away as soon as I stepped in this place.

"Go ahead and take a seat while I got to the bathroom, can you order me a large black coffee?" I nodded in response and took a seat by the window. I pondered as I look out to the street, is getting colder isn't it? The leaves are turning from green to yellow, to orange to brown. I made be on the other side of the world but the seasons are still the same.

"How pretty..."

"I know, right."

I almost jumped out of my seat when I heard someone, I look up in terror only to be greeted by a boy. He was just as shocked as I was and quickly began to apologize, "I-I'm a very sorry miss, did I scare you?" the boy asked softly and tenderly. I couldn't stay mad at him even if I were, he was cute and sincere.

"Please do not worry, I was just a little alarmed when you responded. I thought I was alone," I told him with a sympathetic smile. Now that I look at him closer, he works here, judging by his uniform. He had black hair and his pupils were the same color, but he also wore a white eyepatch under his left eye. I didn't ask him as I thought I would be rude.

"Oh, I'm glad you feel better...oh! Right, um, can I get your order?" he said somewhat embarrassed to remember now. I chuckled by his cute demeanor.

"May I get some English tea, a sandwich, and a large black coffee," I smiled. The boy happily nodded as he took my order and went back to behind the counter. Hanna came back and sat down.

"So, what do you think so far, do you like it here?" Hanna asked.

"It was my dream to come here, I honestly never thought I'll come to study. I hope the classes aren't too hard."

"What are your classes."

"Umm, if I remember well I have [class] in the morning as well as [class] as soon that finishes. I also have [class] and Japanese literature in the afternoon," I responded.

"Why are you taking Japanese literature, that's kinda lame," she said jokingly. We chatted for a little while more until the food came. The boy came back with his cheeky awkward smile on his face, I grin as I took the tray and mouthed a 'thank you'. I began to eat my food, savoring the taste. It was surprisingly good.

"Hannah you need to try this is so good!" It suddenly hit me...

...Hannah can't eat this.

She's a vegan and allergic to many food items.

"Sorry, I almost forgot you don't eat this," I told her embarrassed. She only laughed and told me it was fine. She always said it was fine but I can see in her eyes how much she wanted to take a bite without having some bad reaction.

Hannah finished before I did and stepped outside to answer the call. I soon finished eating and the boy came back to pick up the tray, "was everything good, miss?" He asked.

"Yes, I really enjoyed it..." I suddenly went and looked for his name tag shirt, "...Kaneki Ken."

Kaneki was flustered; his faced flushed to a deep red as he looked at me wide-eyed, "are you sick?" I asked concerned for my new acquaintance. He suddenly stepped back and bowed once again.

"Is nothing, miss. Thank you for your kind words," Kaneki said and quickly left. I was left puzzled, what did I do to make him run away? He was pretty cute too.

Hannah came back, irritated after the phone call. I could see it in her eyes, the look of annoyance and tiredness, her job was wearing down on her but she didn't seem to complain about it, Hanna would just sigh and move on, "all good," I had to ask, I wanted for my friend to tell me 'no, is not good at all' but my selfless friend wiped her look of her face and gave me a smile, forced obviously but it was the one 'I don't want to talk about it', "the food here is really good and the waiter is cute," I changed the subject which picked her most interest.

"Well look at you, two hours in the country and already have eyes for the waiter, you sure are a wild one Y/n," Hanna replied and whistled to the boy but was stopped by a kick to her stomach.

"Shh! You are such an embarrassment," I whispered angrily, I hold her while she whimpered in my shoulder in pain. The customer was looking at us but quickly mind their business when I glared at them, once she felt better we left the coffee shop.

After fifteen minutes we reach Hanna's apartment, it wasn't as small it looked in pictures and it was fairly close to the university I'll be attending. Hanna changed her clothes and took her bag, "I have to work so I'll be home late. I bought food yesterday so dig in, and well, make yourself at home," Hanna stated, she pondered but shock her head and left.

I went to my room and lounge back on the bed, I looked up at the ceiling watching the fan turn. It had been an exhausting day but, I felt energized.


	2. Can I be any more noisy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is not easy trying to make a new life with old habits, but no one said anything of trying to find new love.

It was still early to go to sleep, nor that I want to. I fear if I close my eyes  _that_ dream would continue. As I manage myself back up from the bed, almost peeling myself from the comfortable sheet and getting on my own to feet. I aimlessly walked around the room until I found the kitchen, small simple and with nothing out of the ordinary. Fresh fruit placed in a bowl and pans getting dust as they hang over the counter. 

"Should have known."  I sighed and turned my attention to the window over the sink. Potted plants and cacti gracefully stood tall and green as light shine through the glass and absorbed by them. Alive. Surely a plant would be considered alive since they are made of cells, able to obtain and produce energy, grow and develop, as well respond and adapt to any kind of environment. Which nowadays I'm beginning to believe humans to at least one of those categories. Plants are alive, but they don't live. I pace around the living room, my mind getting the best of me. I tend to overthink my own thoughts when I'm alone like I am now. The therapist said is no good as I often 'become a prisoner of my own mind' and most likely won't help me in the long run. I believe that woman has never faced any hardships, which what makes a human, alive. 

I knew very well I was out of my mind if I ever mention that wretched woman ever in my life. I needed to get out and fast. I took a sweater and bag as well the house key over the coffee table. When I turned off the lights I had the urge to look back. I did. I knew there would be nothing unusual if I turned the lights off, but I suddenly felt like an intruder in a stranger's home. The door made a clicking noise as it closed and locked with they key, my key, the one used to lock and unlock any door in the apartment. My apartment. 

My home was not out there anymore, my home was here. My now. Tokyo, Japan was my new home and Hanna my last support. It was hard to believe I was able to get a scholarship, that I was able to leave home. I damned that woman for being right when she told me I don't pay attention to my surroundings. I don't even recall ever walking until I crash into someone. I deliberately say  _someone_ , as that person fall and let out a small cry. Taking a careful look at my surroundings, I was able to notice no one but the waiter -and whom I flirted with- from the cafe earlier. Kaneki Ken was it?

"Ah, sorry Kaneki, I didn't see where I was going," I apologize and lent him my hand. It was odd. His eyes stare at me with such a perplexed expression I thought I had probably died just then. "Kaneki?" I questioned, assuring myself I didn't just mistake a Japanese boy with an eyepatch from another Japanese boy with an eyepatch, and both happen to be really cute. 

"Yes! Sorry, I-I was just surprised to see you so soon, umm..."

"Y/n, I didn't introduce myself."

"Y/n, yes, sorry." His hands were quite cold when he took a hold of mine. Cold and pale. Pale and cold. Cold and--

The feeling faded as he pulled his hand away to awkwardly brush his hair. The atmosphere was tense, I couldn't speak, I didn't know what to say. The silence was awkward and I wanted to say something without making a fool of myself, at the same time I could have simply walked past him.

"You like Philosophy? I, myself like psychological novels more like, Franz Kafka and Takatsuki Sen."

"What?" I failed to realized I had dropped my book in the collision and he had just picked it up. I hadn't even begun to read The Prince and Kaneki is already talking about his thoughts about the book. I was rather amused as of how quickly he was able to drop his guard when he found something he and I share in common. His eyes widen and shine and body language was more elaborate. Weird. For a country infested with human-eating monsters, everyone appeared so...normal. The lady on the plane. The customers in the cafe. Even Kaneki Ken. 

"Are you free now, Kaneki?'

"Why, ah-yes, yes I am. Do you need help in something?" He was flustered. His hand fidgets and fingers intertwined with one another, trying to find a suit with the others.

"I just got here and I honestly have no idea where the library is. Would you help me," I asked, my teeth grinning at him in a possibly less than fashionable way to do, but he did not appear to mind that at all. 

He was cute and averagely good looking for a college freshman. Bookish and timid, but really sweet. This boy was overall full of mystery, like a protagonist from a thriller. I was drawn to him by curiosity, stupidly enough to only have met him less than a day, but he felt so alive, so bright...so pure. 

"I..." His brows furrowed and I was already regretting every decision I ever made that led up to this point. He was thinking about it and I overthink about it; I was drowning in thoughts of things he might say, how he could kindly let me down or just walked past me. 

"Yes, I'd like that," Kaneki replied, his voice tender as he carefully chooses his words. I was relieved, it would be hard to try to hide from your neighbor after being rejected. He hands me the book and we both walk out the complex to the street.

 _This is my home now_. I keep repeating those words as we continued to walk the narrow street to the main road. It was the words that assure me I was not there anymore, the words the told me to live in the present. We passed a park and continued to the middle of the city and cross an intersection. I knew it'll be crowded, I knew I had to be exposed to tons of people. This was more than I hoped for. I cling onto Kaneki until we make it to the other side. Walking past a small cafe we reach the library. The sun was beginning to set when we reached the place.

Time seemed to go slower as we chatted like it had stopped just for us for a moment but it was merely and illusion. The world continued to move on without warning.

It was too late to go to the library so we just entered a convenience store and read the magazines.

"This is not how I thought my first date would be," I joked and continued to read the conspiracies theories on page 17. I'm proud of my bad jokes, especially when a guy like Kaneki can turn red within seconds.

"So-sorry, I didn't know this was a date, I could have done better." He was anxious and visibly agitated by my comment. 

Looking at his flushed cheeks and his eye averting my gaze. I continued to believe he was just as innocent as he looked.

_Nothing is more mysterious as the other side of the moon._

His eyepatch was the other side. Yes, I am aware his appearance has nothing to do with my slight prejudice against him, but as Ms. Helton said once: " _Y/n, you cannot know everything about the world"._ I only alive to tell that woman to suck on something and let me has obnoxious as I humanly can. 

"Kaneki..."

"Yes, Y/n."

"What's under the eyepatch."

_If you only learn to mind your damn business._


End file.
